Better Than This
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Jinx finally gets fed up with Kid Flash's constant meddling with her plots, so she decides to confront him. Little does she know, her confrontation will lead KF to try change her ways for the better. (Awful summary. Just try reading a little bit of the story. It's better than the summary, I promise)


"I HATE YOU!"

Her voice still rang in my ears. The beautiful pink-haired girl's words were made to hurt me, and yet I found myself more endeared by each taunt.

Only a short while ago, I'd run into her while she was attempting to rob a jewelry store. I slipped the diamonds out of her hands, replacing them with a rose. She stared at the rose in disbelief.

"Confused, princess?"

Her gaze snapped up to meet mine. Her face turned into an unrecognizable emotion before twisting to anger.

"I am not a princess. I wouldn't have to steal if I were. Now would you mind giving me those back?" She dropped the rose and held up her now empty hand expectantly.

I smirked. "Make me."

"Fuck you!"

"Is that a promise?"

At that comment, she flung a hex at the water pipe over my head. It burst.

"Now why are you always trying to get me wet, princess? I should be the one doing that to you."

I crossed the room in a second to flick water from my dripping fingers onto her face. She wrinkled her nose.

"Why are you stalking me? You're the only titan that I've seen in weeks."

"Everyone is on vacation." Her eyebrows raised.

"Not according to the other members of the H.I.V.E. five. Billy got busted by Robin and Raven just this morning."

I grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I just wanted you all to myself."

She sighed, before turning on her heel towards the door, stepping on the fallen rose in the process. I blocked the door.

"What was that sigh for?"

She hexed the wall and continued walking through the fresh gaping hole there.

"Hey, wait for me, princess!"

I followed her through the hole. In an attempt to get her to stop, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

A hiss escaped her lips.

"When will you get it? I HATE YOU! Leave me alone!"

She took a step forward, before turning once more to me.

"Oh, and my name is Jinx, not princess."

She continued walking. I let my hand slip off of her shoulder.

Fast-forward a few hours, and the sun had set. I walked through the darkened streets, still in my bright red and yellow suit. A few would-be criminals scattered at the sight of me. This brought a small smile to my face, before it lapsed back into the frown that it's been since Jinx left.

Try as I might, I just can't understand her. She is the complex being that throws everything that I know out of whack. She can be so much more than what she is now, and yet she continues to throw her life away on crime.

While I pondered and walked (a rare occurrence, but I felt like the situation at hand required my full attention), I failed to notice a shadow stalking me off to my right. She would later recall this moment as proof that she would make a better hunter than I would. I would later recall it only by the feeling of something sharp being pressed against my back, and the fact that it was the night everything changed.

"Don't try to escape. We need to talk. This thing pressed against your back is a level four containment field. Don't fuck with me tonight, or I will use it." Her voice hissed in my ear.

A smile crept onto my face. "Is that a promise?" I repeated the joke from earlier in the day, hoping to get the laugh that didn't come from before.

It instead earned a small zap to my side.

"That was a level one containment field. Don't make me crank it up."

"Yikes princess. This is gonna be bad for my reputation. Getting held hostage by a criminal. A girl criminal, at that."

Another zap, to my other side.

"Shut up and walk."

I stayed silent this time in the hopes that this would lessen Jinx's use of the controller.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally stopped jabbing her controller into my back.

"Sit. And don't talk."

I bit back the retort that was on my tongue as I followed her directions. We were back in the H.I.V.E. Five headquarters, lowest level. Jinx's room.

Jinx plopped down on her bed, across from the chair I was in. She simply stared at me.

After a few moments of this, I decided it was time to speak up.

"So...Why am I in your bedroom?"

She stuck her tongue out at me without answering my question.

"Right. That was helpful."

"Oh shut up. I want to know why you keep messing with me."

A grin broke out across my face. "Oh, you mean that? Nah. That's for me to know."

A frown broke out across hers. "I mean it. Tell me."

"I prefer this little game we have going though. Why would I mess with that?"

She held her remote up in the air. "I can raise the level on this anytime I want. So that's why you're gonna mess with it."

I grimaced. "Right. That."

She grinned. "Yes, this. Now start talking."

"But princess...I don't wanna..."

"In case you haven't noticed, you are my prisoner right now. So you'd better start talking. Now. And again, quit calling me princess."

"What was the question again?"

She sighed. "You dumb ass. Why do you keep messing with me?"

My mind scrambled in an attempt to find any answer that would be more suitable than the truth. My jaw opened and closed, unable to make an impromptu lie.

She stood, the grin stretching wider and wider across her face. She slowly walked over to me. Bending in front of me so that her mouth was by my ear, she whispered "C'mon. Tell me. Why is it that you mess with me? I can mess back with you just as easily, you know. What's your reason?"

My heart was racing. All of my witty comebacks retreated to the back of my mind. I shook my head in an effort to clear it.

"You can be so good. You don't have to be bad."

Her whispers turned into a snarl. Her fingers pressed the button on her remote, sending another jolt through me.

"Liar. What's the real reason."

I was panting at this point. My chest was beginning to hurt. "Jinx. That is my reason. You have so much potential. I wouldn't be trying to convert you if I didn't think you could be amazing at being good. I wouldn't l-" I cut myself off. Fuck. I wasn't really about to say that thing that I'd only dared to think, was I?

She pulled back with wide eyes. "You wouldn't what?'

Shit. I had.

"I...I wouldn't...lie to you." With every hesitation and pause, she pulled a little farther back from me.

"That itself was a lie. The entire thing had to have been. I was not made to be good. That's why my powers only cause bad luck, not good luck." She stood staring at me for a moment, then turned her back on me. "Get out. I'm done with this game."

I paused to consider my options. I could leave, as she said. The only risk would be her team members, and they weren't exactly threatening. If I stayed, I risked getting hurt by her containment fields. A pissed of Jinx is not something one considered lightly.

I apparently sat considering this for too long, because her body whipped around before I had moved.

"I said get out!"

I made my choice and stood.

"The game isn't over until I say it is, princess." With that, I took the crushed rose out of my pocket and set it on her bed before dashing out the door. This all occurred within a second.

I vowed to myself as I ran that I would somehow get that girl to be good. No matter how long it took, no matter how many times I got hurt. She had to be destined for greater things than petty crime. Had to be. Because as much as I hated to admit it, somewhere along the line, she had stolen my heart along with the other little treasures she kept in her room. So she couldn't stay bad.

No way. Not with me around.

**So. Hi darlings. This won't just be a one shot or a two shot. I don't know how long or how short I plan on making this, but it is a project that I'm starting. Any feedback that you guys have would be welcomed and gladly accepted. A favorite, comment, form of constructive criticism, or pm to me just makes my day. I love you all. Thanks for reading this far! Hope to see you next time!**


End file.
